


then I awoke

by marvellingyou (tourmalinex)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Digital Art, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou
Summary: Bucky has a dream of Steve





	then I awoke

**Author's Note:**

> _I saw you in a dream_  
You had stayed the same  
You were beckoning me,  
Said that I had changed  
Tried to keep my eyes closed  
I want you so bad  
Then I awoke, and it was so sad 
> 
> – [Saw You in a Dream || The Japanese House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxZDxF0MyV0)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my first time posting art on here but welp, thought it wouldn't hurt. I was listening to this song while I reflecting on Endgame. I'll always be upset with Steve's ending--but that's a whole essay in of itself. 
> 
> Here's the original [tumblr post](https://marvelling-you.tumblr.com/post/188113259098/i-saw-you-in-a-dream-you-had-stayed-the-same-you)!
> 
> See y'all next time!


End file.
